


gray of morality

by wintrymcfog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, Death, Hospitals, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, but not like, just go with it, weird interactive deja vu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrymcfog/pseuds/wintrymcfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a moment.</p><p>The screech of tires, the smell of burning rubber. Horrified screams at the sight of blood seeping from a broken girl lying on the street. A young boy opening the car door shakily, beholding the absolute worst case scenario come to life. The wail of sirens scattering the crowd as a dying body was lifted gingerly into the back of an ambulance and sped away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gray of morality

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for anyone who is fed up with my shit. publishing this straight off the writing high is fine for me, but the aftermath for readers is not pretty. it was bothering me too much to just edit, so i took it down for a while. but its back!! despite my want to... not do that

All it took was a moment.

The screech of tires, the smell of burning rubber. Horrified screams at the sight of blood seeping from a broken girl lying on the street. A young boy opening the car door shakily, beholding the absolute worst case scenario come to life. The wail of sirens scattering the crowd as a dying body was lifted gingerly into the back of an ambulance and sped away.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrian awoke in an unfamiliar room, head pounding. Obnoxious, steady beeping came from her right, and when she looked up, she found herself glaring at a blocky heart monitor. _A hospital_. At the realization, a sense of panic cut through her like adrenaline. What could she be in the hospital for?! She couldn’t recall anything about how she had gotten here.

The girl sat up gingerly, hissing at the ache in her ribs. She concentrated on trying to remember the day before, when she had been…

Nothing. She couldn’t remember a single thing to shed light on the situation.

“Fucking hell.” Adrian sighed in frustration, feeling strangely short of breath, when a team of nurses burst through the door. They rushed around her, trading orders as they surrounded her on the bed. One grabbed a syringe. Someone snatched her arm, injecting her with a clear liquid. Adrian thrashed at the touch, ripping her arm away and holding it protectively with a hoarse, “ _WHAT THE HELL?!_ ” The monitor in the background was growing louder, and she couldn’t breathe.

When her panicked gaze landed on the screen, the last thing Adrian saw before she blacked out was the number _204_.

 

* * *

 

 

_She was running through the forest. She was laughing, glancing back briefly at the sound of a snapping branch before jumping over a tree root. Adrian- except she wasn’t Adrian, not here, not anymore- landed gracefully and slowed down, calling back to whoever was behind her. At the angry, rapid-fire response, not-Adrian- Samorah, she knew, somehow- giggled again. She waited patiently until another figure caught up, an irritated-looking boy. Ishmael. Samorah shoved lightly at his shoulder, and together they continued, deeper into the forest, to where the stone walls of a tower were barely visible._

_The scene skipped. Samorah was confused, anxious. She was wandering around in a small room, looking for something. She called out, and Ishmael’s familiar voice responded in a similarly urgent fashion. Samorah pulled out a sword from the scabbard on her hip. She was dressed in thick armor, and Adrian remembered the comforting, secure way it fit her. The girl moved to exit the room, but when she opened the door, someone was already there. Adrian flinched when the assailant’s short sword cracked her armor, shoving through to bury itself in Samorah’s stomach. Samorah screamed, filled with terror and burning agony but, Adrian remembered, also to warn the person in the next room. She took in a ragged breath that sounded more like a sob as her stomach shifted around the blade. Blood began to drip from the jagged edges of her armor, but she continued to scream. Adrian didn’t need to understand what language Samorah was using to know what she was trying to say, with her last breath, to the boy now watching on in horror as she was dragged across the room and shoved out of the window._

_“Run,” she was saying. “Dear god, run for your life.”_

 

* * *

 

 

When Adrian woke up for the second time, there was a nurse by her bed. The woman gave a small smile as Adrian sat up slowly.

“Hi, Adrian. My name is Maria. How do you feel?”

Adrian was livid, the memory of nurses grabbing at her and injecting her with god knows what still fresh in her mind. “What’s going on? What was that all about?!” She interrogated hotly.

Maria’s smile never wavered. “Your heart was going into a state of tachycardia; it was beating too fast. We had to calm you down and get your heart rate back into a healthy range,” she explained slowly.

Adrian could argue about their methods for that any day, but for now, she focused on remaining calm. “Do you remember how you got here?” Maria questioned, glancing down at the clipboard in her hand. Adrian vaguely recalled the invasive, burning cut of a knife. Suddenly, she was aware of a sharp, agonizing pain in her stomach, and it only took her a moment to piece the two things together.

“Oh my god, did someone _stab_ me?!” She clutched her torso protectively as she stared at Maria for confirmation.

The woman only gazed on in shock. “No, actually. You were _hit by a car_ ,” she corrected tentatively.

Running out into traffic didn't sound like something Adrian would have done, but the unusual statement did nothing to jog her memory.

“Oh, um. Yeah, right, duh. I can’t believe I almost forgot,” she backtracked, playing off her growing confusion. Maria’s startled expression relaxed, and after a moment she continued with her list of questions. Adrian answered them in a distracted daze, idly wondering why she thought she’d been stabbed.

They released her from the hospital two weeks later, telling her she was lucky not to have received worse injuries as she exited the hospital with irreparable heart trauma and two broken ribs.


End file.
